Capture
Capture is an event that occurs during Combat. If Max receives a certain number of Wounds, he will be knocked unconscious and Captured by his enemies. Said enemies offer Max an Exchange of agents in return for his freedom, and if refused they will hold Max captive at their Hideout. Description During the Combat Mini-Game, Max can receive Wounds from various sources. This includes gunfire from enemies, Fragmentation Grenade explosions (even from grenades Max himself throws), and melee combat with enemies. There is a limit to the number of Wounds Max can suffer in one Combat before succumbing to the pain and passing out. The limit is set to 4 Wounds when wearing Kevlar Armour, and only 2 Wounds if not wearing armor. If the limit is reached (I.E. 4 or 2 Wounds have been suffered, as appropriate), Max will immediately be knocked unconscious. This allows his enemies to Capture him. This will also happen if Max stays too long in a Gas-filled room without a Gas Mask. He will quickly become stunned, and will eventually by knocked unconscious unless the Gas dissipates first. of agents is always offered.]]When captured, Max is offered a deal: An Exchange of an Arrested enemy Participant for Max's freedom. If Max agrees to this deal, he will be free to go, but the enemy agent is now let out of jail and is free to continue his mission (or Go into Hiding if his mission is already complete or impossible to complete). If Max refuses this deal, he is immediately taken to the Hideout belonging to the Criminal Organization that captured him (if Captured during a Break-In, this'll be the same hideout as where the Break-In took place). Max will be held there for a period of around 24 hours. After that period of time passes, Max manages to free himself from his restraints, and will try to Escape the Hideout without being Captured again. Other notes Being Captured is one of the worst things that can happen during a Mission. If you agree to the Exchange, you now have to re-arrest an agent (or possibly lose him as he scurries Into Hiding. Refusing the Exchange wastes a copious number of hours - upwards of 24 - as Max tries to escape his captors. Whichever way you look at it, this is a major setback, and often difficult to recover from. Still, there is one way to exploit this to your favour: When you've accidentally Arrested an enemy agent at the wrong time, and wish to avoid breaking the Plot apart. In this case, get yourself captured by the same Organization that agent belongs to, and agree to an exchange. The Agent will return to At Large status, and (assuming you were right about them still having a part to play in the plot) will keep the Plot from disintegrating. You can then Arrest the agent at a more proper time. Note that this is a very tricky move, and may fail for all sorts of reasons - such as when there's more than one Arrested agent from the same Organization, in which case you cannot decide which agent will be Exchanged. This is also useful if you've accidentally arrested an agent who could've been Turned - or perhaps didn't want to waste time on Turning them, but now have more time to do so (thanks to Confiscation of items, or other such plot-delaying tactics). Get the agent released, and then visit their Hideout and Turn him instead. Category:Combat Category:Events